


Beach Day

by TricksterNag1to



Series: Chainsmokers AU [13]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Beaches, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to





	

“Maru! Hurry up, Maru, we’re gonna be late!” calls an impatient Yuta, running backwards down the boardwalk. He’s in a baggy shirt and swim trunks, his jacket tied around his waist and his sandals flopping against the sandy wood. 

 

Komaru hurries after him, hands pressing her chest flat as she jogs. “Late for what?” she yells. 

 

He throws his fists up in the air in excitement and his head tips back. “The  _ waves _ ! High tide is almost over and the waves are  _ beautiful _ !” The words bubble up out of his throat like sunshine, illuminating the air around him, and Komaru has never been so happy that he’s her friend. 

 

When they make it down the boardwalk, the sun is high in the sky and the waves are noisy, crashing foam onto the shore and washing up ragged shells. The sand is hot where it spills over the edge of their sandals and under their calloused summer feet. Yuta chooses a spot maybe ten feet above the high tide line and removes his jacket and shoes. Komaru spreads out their blanket and sets down their picnic basket, about to sit down and dig in, when he stops her. 

 

“Come on, Maru, don’t you wanna go in the water?” 

 

His expression is confused, as if he can’t possibly understand why she isn’t already in, and he thrusts out his hand for her to take, dark fingers splayed out wide. She laces hers against them and he pulls her excitedly towards the water. However, when her toes touch the wet sand at the water’s edge, she stops, extracting her hand and crossing her arms. 

 

Yuta tips his head to the side. “Whatsa matter?” he asks.

 

“It looks really cold….” Hugging her sides, Komaru shifts from one leg to the other, the fabric of her two-piece bottoms comfortably cool on her hips. “I wanna go in but not if it’s cold!”

 

Yuta laughs. “Come on,” he coaxes, “it’s not that cold. Here, um, do you, uh, do you want me to go in with you?” She shakes her head and he thinks for a moment. “Come here.” Reluctantly, she steps forward, the water lapping over her feet. Warm, strong arms wrap around her middle, and for a moment, she feels assured, and then she feels her feet lift off the ground.

 

“Yuta, what are you doing?” she asks as he lifts her fireman-style over his shoulder.

 

Silence as he takes a step into the water.

 

“Yuta. What are you doing.”

 

Another few steps.

 

“Yuta, put me down.” 

 

His shoulders are shaking with what Komaru thinks is laughter as her fists weakly pound against his back. “Yuta!!!” she protests. He walks a few more steps into the water and then holds her out with straight arms and she thinks maybe for a second he’s going to put her down gently, and then he brings her closer and  _ shoves _ his arms out and tosses her in the air.

 

She lands in the water with a graceless splash and a scream, her rear smacking into the sand and a small wave breaking over her head. When she sits up, the water all the way up to her neck, her hair is plastered to her face, a piece of seaweed marking the place where her ahoge is weighed down. Yuta can’t help but laugh, loud unrestricted giggles as she plucks off the offending plant and tosses it into the water with a face, and then he’s reaching out a hand to help her up. Ever the trusting soul, she takes it, and he pulls her to her feet. 

 

“Yuta, I’m cold,” she whines, pressing herself into his chest to warm herself up. He whines back because she  _ is  _ cold, and she’s  _ damp _ , too, saltwater soaking through his thin shirt into his skin. Then her head is burrowed into his chest and her arms are vices around his waist and he can’t seem to mind when she nuzzles into him. She’s so cute.  _ What a good friend _ , he thinks, smiling down at her and patting her head. 

 

And then he’s on his back in the shallows and she’s hovering over him with a devilish grin.

 

_ What a terrible friend _ , he thinks, spitting ocean water out of his mouth. 

 

“Payback!” she laughs as he sits up. He squirts what’s left at her face from his lips and mimics her words right back at her as she squeals in indignation. “Ew!” 

 

They manage to compose themselves enough to sit up after a few minutes of the waves crashing over their legs, holding tight to each other to stay grounded against their force. Once Komaru stops threatening to pee if Yuta doesn’t stop making her laugh, she gets to her feet and so does he and then he dives in properly, cutting underneath a wave and coming up gracefully on the other side. Komaru cheers him on and then runs after him a little less so. 

 

Twenty minutes later, she decides it’s definitely too cold and she needs to be out and dry  _ now _ . Yuta sighs good-naturedly and picks her up out of the water, holding her tight to him; her legs wrap around his waist and she wonders how he can hold her like she weighs nothing even when they’re both waterlogged to death. He’s probably just that amazing. After all, he is a star athlete. It’s evident in the ease of his motions as he settles her onto his hip, sloshes through the water and up the sand to their blanket, then sets her down. She’s still shivering so he lays his jacket over her shoulders. She slips her arms through the sleeves and beams up at him.

 

_ She’s so cute. I wonder if she’d wear it if she wasn’t cold. She looks nice in my clothes.  _ Yuta matches her expression, running his hand through his wet hair before shaking out the water droplets. 

 

As soon as Komaru is dry, she wants to eat, and, of course, Yuta can never say no to food, so he reaches into their basket and pulls out a small package of pastries. He would have brought fruit, like watermelon, but then she would have wanted to split it instead of eat it, and he doesn’t think there are any good sticks around here to play that game. Either way, she seems completely content as she lets out an appreciative noise around the pastry she’s shoved in her mouth. He laughs and bets her she can’t eat more.

 

To nobody’s surprise, she can’t.

 

She looks really adorable when she’s pouting up at him with a dash of frosting on her nose. He doesn’t think anyone can blame him for turning a little red when he wipes it off for her.

 

She looks really adorable all the time, though. Like when he first met her in freshman year, when she didn’t have her ahoge yet and had just come from all her girlfriends and boyfriends and whoever at middle school, and she saw a Sayaka Maizono CD in his bag and demanded to talk to him for the whole day. Or like on the second day of high school, when she dragged him around the class and introduced him to everyone because she was apparently already best friends with the entire student body. Or when their best friend Natsumi had asked her out, and she’d seemed so happy, and Yuta had been so happy for her.

 

She’d looked so pretty when she went on their first date. He’d helped her pick the outfit - a plain navy summer dress with sandals and a sweater, nothing overly formal or too casual, and she’d asked him how she looked every time she added a new accessory or tried something with her makeup. When she’d come back that night, he’d been waiting for her, and she tackled him, squealing about how it went so  _ well  _ and  _ sparks flew  _ and  _ it was all thanks to you, Yuta, _ and he’d hugged her so hard. 

 

He kind of wants to hug her how Natsumi does, though. That looks nice. The way the blonde girl’s hands seem made to fit against Komaru’s waist….. He wants to see if his hands fit the same way. Or maybe if his waist fits the same with Natsumi’s hands. They’re both really pretty, and his best friends, and it doesn’t seem like such a step up to want to kiss them, right?

 

Both of them?

 

An insistent buzzing in his ear snaps him back to the beach, where Komaru is frowning and poking his leg. 

 

“Yuta. Yuta. Yuuuuutaaaaaa,” she calls, trying to get his attention. He snaps to focus, jolting up and offering a wide smile in apology. “Were you spacing out again?”

 

He nods, a blush creeping up his cheeks in embarrassment. 

 

“Thinking about a pretty girl or something?” she teases. Her features twist into a grin, big and cheeky, like she’s so proud of herself for throwing him a real zinger, ’cause obviously he’s gonna feel that one later ’cause she burned him so bad, totally.

 

Yuta laughs and cups the back of his head with his hand.

  
“Haha, something like that!” 


End file.
